1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to sublimation transfers and in particular to a method of using prints produced by color video print systems as sublimation transfers in decorating ceramic mugs and other surfaces such as coated ceramic tiles and metal objects.
2. Prior Art
The capability of printing photographic-like images on hard surfaces such as ceramic mugs and tiles fulfills an ongoing need as exemplified by the number of decorated mugs and tiles which we sold and are available for sale in a broad range of retail stores. Current methods of producing these items is to pre-print transfers as decals by one of the following methods, silk screen printing, offset printing, gravure printing or mimeograph wherein the inks employed in these processes contain sublimable dyes. These methods require color separation and long production runs. Another process uses transfers produced on a xerographic type copy machine and these transfers can only be produced as a single color or black on white. These systems are not capable of producing single, full color transfers economically and quickly. Currently, other than by the process disclosed herein, the only partical method for producing ceramic mugs which have full color decorations and each is unique is by hand painting individual pieces.